John
John John is an original character created for Kutlessrocker's Kingdom Hearts fanfictions. He is a Nobody and fan-interpretation of the previously Unknown character featured in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Appearance and Personality As a human living on Earth, John had short, dark red hair and green eyes. He was a friendly person, very loyal to his friends. He lived with his single mother and worked at a movie theater while going to college. As a Nobody, his hair turned black and grew past shoulder-length. His eyes became a deep red due to the immense Darkness inside his body. His personality remained mostly the same, though amplified due to having fragments of his heart still remaining. He also became cocky initially due to gaining his powers so suddenly (the means by which he acquired them vary depending on the version of his story, which has been written three times). A series of defeats and being hunted by Organization XIII for a year changed his attitude. As he grew older, he became more calculating, sizing up every problem before acting on his plans. Story Main Series: Before Shattered Hearts: John grew up as a normal human on Earth before becoming a Nobody. He lived in the mountains of southern West Virginia with his mother. His parents divorced when he was just a baby, and he never knew his father. He held a job at the local movie theater running the snack bar and occasionally the projector. Shattered Hearts: One night, John drove to the grocery store to pick up a few things. On the way, he saw Xigbar standing under a streetlight with a large grin on his face. He dismissed him as just another freak and continued on his way to the store. After buying his groceries, he found himself to be the only person in the entire parking lot. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move in the shadows. He picked up the pace to his car, but was too late. The Dark Thorn Heartless ambushed him and dug its claws into his chest, accidentally destroying his heart instead of stealing it. John's bloody, broken body faded into Darkness and he thought he had died. John awoke in the Realm of Darkness in his new appearance, his clothes still torn but his body healed. His dual energy swords drew themselves and possessed him to plow his way through dozens of Shadow Heartless. With a grin on his face, he walked down the only path he saw until he couldn't walk anymore. After endlessly following the winding trail, John collapsed through a Door of Light and washed up on the shores of the Destiny Islands, where he was found by Kairi. She rescued him before the tide could drown him and took him in. He stayed with Kairi a few days, getting used to his new form and abilities. When he was comfortable, he decided to head out into the Worlds to discover a way to return to his human form, promising to return with Sora and Riku if he found them along the way. He opened a Corridor of Darkness, bidding farewell to Kairi, and found himself in front of Castle Oblivion. Xaldin was waiting for him at the doors and challenged him to a duel. John emerged victorious by discovering his powers over Time and Xaldin collapsed at his feet, offering John to become number XV of the Organization. John refused and Xaldin gave him a Black Coat, saying the offer would always be open. John put on the coat and entered Castle Oblivion. Inside, he attempted to enter one of the doors, but Namine informed him that he would need Cards to enter. The two exchanged friendly greetings and he decided to keep moving, correctly guessing that Namine was Kairi's Nobody due to their similarities. John left the the Castle and continued down the dirt road, opposite direction as Sora. He decided to camp out at the crossroads. Axel, still in hiding from the Castle Oblivion Massacre, met him and the two became travelling companions for a short time. Axel was present for John enacting his revenge on the Dark Thorn. To be Continued..... Relationships Main Series: Oerba Yun Fang: John met Fang some time after the events of Kingdom Hearts 2 when he and Squall went on a mission to investigate a new engery source on Gran Pulse. He rescued her as she woke up from a Cie'th attack and the two became close friends. They eventually fell in love and married a few years later. Kairi: Kairi was John's first friend he made after becoming a Nobody. She continued to be his closest friend throughout his life and his student at one point in time. He trained her to fight while Sora and Riku were in the Realm of Sleep to prepare her to fight Xehanort. He considered her a little sister of sorts. Xigbar/Braig: Xigbar is his main adversary during 358/2 Days. He tries to kill John any chance due to him being a powerful Nobody who refused to join Organization XIII. Xigbar does not relent until his death in Kingdom Hearts 2. Braig mostly leaves John alone, preferring to hide in the shadows for the rest of his life. Roxas: John met Roxas on The World That Never Was, mentioning his friendship with Axel so Roxas would not turn him in to the Organization. The two remained friends for his life, albeit separated because of Roxas' fusion to Sora. Reboot/Tournament of Heroes world: Keiori: Kairi's twin sister was present when John washed up on the Destiny Islands in the reboot of his series and the Tournament of Heroes univerese. His relationship to her is similar to that of Kairi. Lexil: John met Lexil while sneaking through the Organization's castle. She caught him rounding a corner and agreed to let him escape without alerting anyone else to his presence when he revealed himself to be a friend of Axel and Roxas. Years later, after the Tournament of Heroes, they became close friends and developed a romantic relationship. Aria: John's daughter with Lexil. He has a very healthy relationship with her. He tries to provide her with a father, something he never had. Zira: Zira is John's apprentice and an old friend. He found her passed out when she was twelve years old, clutching onto a picture of her grandmother for dear life.